An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device is self-luminous with low driving voltages, high light emitting efficiency and quick response, which is generally regarded as the most potential display device.
OLED display devices can be classified into a passive matrix OLED (PMOLED) and an active matrix OLED (AMOLED). The AMOLED has pixels arranged as a matrix, which belongs to the active display sort, and the light emitting efficacy is high. As the thin film transistor of the driving organic light emitting diode has threshold voltage deviation, the AMOLED display device generally needs to be equipped with a detection system for detection. As shown in FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a structural schematic view of a conventional AMOLED driving circuit in an embodiment. The AMOLED driving circuit includes a digital driving circuit 10 and a detection circuit 12. The digital driving circuit 10 and a data cable 14 are coupled, configured to provide a digital voltage signal Vdate to the driving circuit. The detection circuit 12 and a sensing line 16 are coupled, configured to detect and output the current through a driving thin film transistor T1 by the sensing line 16.
The inventor of the disclosure finds out from a long-term study that a switch N1 of the detection circuit 12 is a multiplexing module Mux, which means the detection circuit 12 can control N sensing lines 16 simultaneously, further the detection circuit 12 can control N pixels in one line simultaneously. During regular display, reference voltages Vref of each S point entered N pixels will be different due to internal impedance of the detection circuit 12, which can lead to a phenomenon of abrupt change of brightness among N pixels controlled by the same detection circuit 12 to affect the display effect of the AMOLED.